Outdoor grilling is a popular method of cooking food. Approximately 75% of U.S. households have an outdoor grill. Attempts to grill indoors using the outdoor grill occur often. However, using the outdoor grill indoors is dangerous because the outdoor grill are not designed for indoor use. Indoor grilling must be done on a grill specifically designed for use indoors.
Currently, there are two types of products that exist in the art that allow a user to “grill” indoors. A first type is a grill pan that has a grilling platform with ridges. The grill pan is used on a stove. The ridges on the grill pan allow the user to make “grill” marks on the food. A second type is an electric grill. The electric grill is similarly configured as the grill pan but is electric. Although prior art indoor grills allow the user to grill indoors, they suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, the prior art indoor grills do not add true BBQ taste/flavor to the food since the user is not actually grilling. In addition, since some prior art indoor grills are electric powered and have electric cords and controls, cleaning the indoor grills is time consuming, as they are difficult to clean. Furthermore, these prior art indoor grills are difficult to use because of the complex controls.
The present invention addresses these limitations in the prior art.